In a Diferent Light
by nightgoddess1303
Summary: Starts when Jake takes off running upon getting the wedding invitation. He runs in to Leah and sees her in a completely different light. told threw the eyes of Jake. JAKE
1. Chapter 1

**_I was running before I hit the trees, my clothes strewn out behind me like a trial of crumbs—as if I wanted to find my way back. It was almost too easy now to phase. I didn't have to think. My body already knew where I was going and, before I asked it gave me what I wanted. I had four legs now, and I was flying. The trees blurred into a sea of black flowing around me. My muscles bunched and released in an effortless rhythm. I could run like this for days and I would not be tired. Maybe, this time, I wouldn't stop. _  
**

Then there she was… Leah. She was standing before me wearing nothing but a glare on her beautiful face; her hand was placed aggressively on her cocked hip. Her chest rising with each angered breath she took… it took my breath away. I was speechless; captivated be this beautifully exotic creature standing before me. I was dumb-founded sitting before this angelic being… then it hit me; _"Crap!"_ I muttered to myself. _'This can not be happening to me. I can't imprint on Leah.'_

"What do you think you're going Jacob Black?" she yelled at me shifting her weight and crossing her arms over her chest. I was about to respond when the wind kicked up blowing her perfect black hair in to her face before she flipped it back over her shoulder. Just as she did this the most intoxicating sent hit me, and I was dazzled_. 'Could that heavenly sent possibly be Leah?' _I pondered to my self as I phased back to my human form.

"Are you gonna answer me Jacob? Because I'm not letting you throw everything away, for some _little_ girl! You think you can just turn your back on the pack, on your people!? And what, you thought we'd just let walk away. _Answer me Jacob!"_

I couldn't answer, I had nothing to say. And to tell the truth I honestly couldn't remember anymore. All my thoughts were consumed by this goddess standing before me. All thought had escaped me, and before I knew what I was doing I was crossing the short distance between us, I snaked my left arm around her waist to let my hand rest in the small of her lower back, pulling her flush up against me. Bare skin on bare skin. My right hand found its way into her hair. She was looking at me with awe in her eyes as I crushed her lips to mine.

'_Whoa what am I doing!?' _when I finally realized that I was kissing Leah I quickly pulled away and ran. I didn't look back to see Leah's reaction, I just ran. I really needed to think this threw. I mean what had just happened!? I couldn't have imprinted on Leah, not now! Imprinting is something that happens when you first see the person after the change. So I couldn't have imprinted on Leah; it's not even in the realm of possibility… is it? NO! No! Its' not, right?

But may be it is… could I have been so wrapped up in Bella and not even noticed that I had imprinted on Leah? Well if you put it like that… I suppose it really might be. And before I knew it I was standing on the doorstep to the Cullen's house. I sat there for a second thinking of what to do but before I could come to a conclusion the door opened and before me stood Edward.

_AN: Sorry that this chapter is so short. i don't exactly know where I'm taking this so please have patience with me, it kinda just comes to me. any way really hope you like it! Please R&R!!! your responses will help me know were to take this story. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: takes place right were the last chapter leaves off. Enjoy!_

"I herd your jumbled thoughts." Edward said in way of greeting. "Would you like to go for a walk to discuss your problems?" he asked good-naturedly. I thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt to have someone else's opinion, even if it came from a leech. With that I turned around and walked back into the forest.

I didn't have to turn around to know he was following me, I could smell him. His too sweet sent was burning my nose. Why did I think this was a good idea? What incite could he possibly have on the subject of imprinting that could help me? He was a leech, he knew nothing about us.

"You never know, having an outsider's opinion might be just what you need to sort this mess out. Not to mention you little paws led you hear, so obviously, subconsciously you believe that I have the capability to help you. And I know more than you think I do." I could here the smirk in his voice as I turned around to face him. And if I was being honest with my self, he did have a point.

"So, what's you opinion? I was still battling my self on weather or not anything he said could actually help me. We stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity before he finally responded. "I think you're right."

"That's it," that's so not helpful, "right about what exactly? There are a lot of thoughts rolling around my head right now! So if you could be just a little more specific that would be super!" I yelled my voice dripping with sarcasm, but come on how vague could one person be!

"I think you forced too much attention on to loving Bella, and therefore repressed your true feelings for Leah. You put all you focus and energy into trying to win over Bella that you didn't even realize that you imprinted. And once you finally gave up on Bella, there was Leah, and it finally hit you. You were running away from it all and your mind had final given up on winning Bella, and there stood Leah, telling you to go back home."

I pondered this for a moment, was that really true, or was he just saying all this to get me to stay away from Bella once and for all?

"No Jacob I'm not just saying this to keep you and Bella apart, I want the two of you to still be friends; it would mean the world to Bella. I'm saying this because I can see it clearer than you can, I know Leah can be a huge pain in the ass, but why else did you jump in front of her that night of the war? If you look into your heart and stop fighting it you will see your love for her. You will see that you jumped in front of her because you couldn't stand to see her hurt. Just like this afternoon at the cliffs, you instantly felt guilt after hurting her. Its not just because she is part of your pack, it's deeper than that." He finished quietly letting that all soak in.

Was this all true? I had to do what he said; I looked in to my heart; ignoring my thoughts and just seeing what was in my heart. A gasped. Leah! She was my everything know; suddenly everything became clear. Everything I did, everything I felt, my whole existence seemed clearer now.

I looked up to see him smiling, his was rummaging threw my head again; I really hated it when he did that. It was bad enough that the pack could here my every thought, but when this leech did it…

"Are you quite finished with your internal rant about privacy? Because Bell will be getting up from her nap so and will be angry with me if I'm not there."

"Yea I got to go, tell Bells I said hi." And with that I phased to my wolf form and ran into the night.

_AN: well there it is, chapter 2! Once again sorry my chapters are so short. I really hope you like this chapter. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! It really helps me when you guys tell me what you think. I read ALL of my reviews even the bad ones. _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: this chapter start exactly were the last chapter ends. __**PLEASE **__leave a review!!! I really need to know what you think of my story. _

The air was cool and crisp as I ran threw the night; my thoughts full of what Edward had said and the epiphany I'd had. I was in love with Leah Clearwater! I couldn't believe it, but Edward was right, it explained everything. It explained my guilt when I hurt her, and my constant need to protect her. But did she feel the same, well I mean she had to right? Was that why she was so mad at my feelings for Bella? Was Leah just, jealous!? That would explain a lot! But… why didn't she ever tell me?

It was starting to rain now, but it didn't bother me none. The rain felt good, seeping threw my fur and cooling my heated skin. The pitter- patter of the rain drops hitting the forest floor was hypnotizing, I was timing my breathing and my foot falls with it; all thoughts of today long gone from my head for the time being, only the rhythmic beating of the rain was in my thoughts.

The trees were thinning and I knew I was getting close to home. I stopped letting myself phase back to my human form before stepping out from the cover of the forest. I could here my dad snoring; he had fallen asleep in his chair again; no doubt waiting for me to come home. I suddenly felt guilty for my actions this after noon, I had been completely ready to leave him and never look back, without even a second thought. It all seemed so silly now, letting my infatuation with Bella get that far. I laughed quietly to myself as I pick my father up and carried him to his bed. He stirred a little in his sleep and mumbled something, but I didn't here because I was already falling onto my bed asleep.

My dreams were consumed with Leah that night. It seemed like any other day, I was running threw the woods making sure that no one had crossed the line when I came across a clearing in the woods I had never seen before. It was a very smell clearing, maybe ten feet in diameter and the sun was shining threw the trees making it light up. Then I noticed someone was standing in the middle of the clearing. It was a woman; she had her back to me and her beautiful black hair swayed in the light breeze, her lush copper skin glistened in the dancing sunlight.

I took a step toward her to see who she was when she turned around. It was Leah. The beautiful sun goddess standing before me was Leah. My eyes took there time raking over her exotic body; she truly was a beauty to behold. Then my eyes landed on her face, I gasped. I didn't know what else to do, for her beautiful angel face was contorted in pain. She looked as if she were dying, like her world was coming to an end. Her thick gorgeous lashes were moist with tears, and a single solitary tear ran down her lush cheek.

My eyes met hers and I was hit with the full force of her torment, I wanted to run to her, to take her in my arms and hold her till everything was all better. I wanted to put an end to whatever was causing her this pain, no not wanted… needed. It was a physical need. I had to stop whatever was hurting my precious angle. What was the cause of my darlings' tears? I had to know.

I reached out to her, to take her in my arms when she turned and ran. She just disappeared into the forest. I ran after her; I had to catch her. I had to find out what was wrong with her, what was the cause of her pain? But she wasn't there anymore, she had disappeared. Where had she gone? Why did she run from me?

I awoke with a start. I was bathed in sweat and couldn't seem to catch my breath. All I could think about was Leah's face contorted in pain. What was the cause of this pain? I had no idea, but I had other things to do to day; I had to find Leah. I had to tell her how I felt. I had to see if she felt the same.

_AN: ok so there is chapter three. I really hope you liked it. And I know Leah is mean and all but you'd be bitter to if the man you loved dumped you for you're cousin. Any way I'm hoping to soften her up a little bit with Jacobs love. : P I know that sound really lame, but bear with me. Anyway __**PLEASE**__ leave a review!!!! They really, really help me to know if you guys like my story. _


	4. AN

**Hi everyone, sorry but this is just an author's note. im really really really sorry its taking me so long to put up a new chapter but everyone was asking for longer chapters so its taking a lot longer. and i have a minor case of writers block. but im working my way threw it! i hope to have a new chapter up in the next couple of days. once more im really really really sorry and hope you like the next chapter. **

** nightgoddess1303**


	5. Chapter 4

I jumped out of bed and through on a pair of cut off jeans and was out the door without even a second thought. I faintly herd Billy yelling something to me but I wasn't paying any attention to him, all my thoughts were on Leah. I needed to have her in my arms, her warm body crushed against mine, to taste her sweet lips again. Now all I had to do was find her, I went over to her house but she wasn't there.

I hit the forest and phased, all too easily, and paused to see if I could reach her threw the packs connection, but all I found was Quill and Embry chasing some rabbits. I quickly phased back before they could get a look in to my head, I really didn't need those two in my head right now. Where could Leah be? I pondered the question as I walked back out of the woods. Then I caught a sent in the wind and changed direction heading towards the cliffs.

I was getting closer to the cliffs when I herd the most beautiful voice in the universe. It sounded like the angles were singing; I broke threw the trees and stopped dead in my tracks. There standing on the edge of the cliff was an angle. The sun was peaking threw the clouds and seemed to land only on her dancing across the exposed skin of her arms.

She was wearing a white cotton sundress that came to just above her knee, which was swaying from the breeze coming off the ocean. Her lovely onyx hair and creamy copper skin contrasted perfectly against the thin white cotton. And then there was the song that was emitting from between her lushes lips, it was amazing. It was quite possibly the most beautiful thing I had ever herd, it was slow and soothing, and sounded almost sad.

I wanted to go towards this angle, to hold her and comfort her. To see what made her sing this beautifully sad song. I took a few steps toward her, trying to close the distance between us, but just like in my dream, she sensed my presence just as I was about to touch her. She turned around and that same hurt was evident on her beautiful face. I paused my hand out-stretched, reaching for her, wanting nothing more than to jut grab her and press her close to me.

Once again I was consumed with the need to protect her, to take her in my arms and tell her everything was gonna be alright, to comfort her, to end her pain. I watched as a silent tear snaked its way down her perfect cheek, I reached out to wipe it away and she took of into the woods at full speed. The only difference this time, I was not going to let her get away.

I was right after her; I refuse to loose her again, not until I found out what could cause her so much pain. Leah is fast, but I am faster. I pushed myself to go faster so I could catch her, that's when she fell to her knees. I stopped just short of her. She hadn't tripped; she had collapsed, fallen to her knees in grief.

I walked to her than and dropped to my knees next to her. She hid her face in her hands and cried; I put my arms around her and brought her to me. She struggled and tried to get away, but gave up in a matter of seconds when she felt nothing but love in my touch. I cradled her to me, rocking her slightly against my bare chest.

"Shhhh Leah, everything's gonna be alright, ok. Shhhhh baby, it's ok." I cooed to her trying to calm her sobs. My heart was breaking for her, it was as if we were one and I was feeling her pain as my own. It was slowly killing me to see this heavenly angle in so much pain.

"Leah, please baby, everything is gonna be alright." I tried again only this time she heard me and started to calm down. Slowly the sobs subsided and she looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but I have never seen her look more beautiful then that moment when she smiled at me and laid her head on my chest.

"Leah?" I said weakly, afraid to ruin the moment or scare her off.

"It's about time you woke up Jacob." She said just barely above a whisper, "I have been waiting for you, to look at me like that, to have your arms around me."

"How do I look at you?" I asked confused, I really didn't know I looked at her any different, I knew I saw her differently but did that really transfer back onto my face?

Leah giggled slightly as she sat up to look at my face more clearly. "You look at me like a man in love." She stated simply.

"And how's that?" I asked truly interested.

"There's a certain way a man looks at the woman they love. They look like a boy on his Birthday and he treats the woman as if she were a gift he's waited so long to open and now he can't wait to see what treasures are inside."

I was awed by what she had said. Did I really look at her that way? I felt that way. She was a gift and it feels like I've been waiting forever for her. I felt as giddy as a little boy, this love was invigorating! It rejuvenated me! I truly did feel young again; it was as if the weight of the world had been removed from my shoulders. This love was perfect! "I guess I do look at you that way. But it's how you make me feel; young again! You truly are a gift, Leah."

Fresh tears welled in her eyes, but I knew they were tears of happiness. "Leah, how long have you know?" I asked vaguely, but I knew she understood my question. How long had she know of our imprinting? I had to know how long she suffered wile I cased after Bella. How long had she kept this secret so I could work threw my own problems?

She looked down at our entwined hands; they fit perfectly together, like we were created especially for each other. "Since I saw you after my change, just like it's supposed to be." She spoke with a sadness in her voice and I knew what it was from.

"I'm sorry you had to wait for me, I'm sorry I didn't realize it right away like you did. I'm sorry for all the pain I put you threw while you were waiting for me to realize I loved you. I'm sorry for everything Leah." My heart was breaking for the pain I had caused her. Why was I always the last to know?

"It's ok Jake, you're here now, that's all that really matters." She smiled up at me and I leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was completely different then our first; this one was slow and passionate; loving. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me letting all my newly discovered love flow into her; to heal her.

She pulled away and tucked her head under my chin. I kissed the top of her head when I remembered where we were and how we got here. "Leah, why were you crying?" I asked as I lifted her chin so she could look into my eyes. She looked back up at me with the biggest doe eyes I had ever seen, but the emotion was clear in them too, fear and pain.

_AN: Ok so there you have it! My new chapter. I really hope everyone enjoys it! And I REALLY hope everyone how reads it leaves a review. I don't care what it says; just leave SOMETHING, anything at all. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you wish something was different? ANYTHING! I need thoughts here; it's really discouraging when all I get is tow reviews per chapter. I really really want to know what you are thinking! And if you have any ideas on were to go from here, they would be a big appreciation. _


	6. Chapter 5

_AN: Ask and ye shall receive. Some of you asked me to do a Leah perspective on things and the result is this chapter. I think it's a nice incite into Leah's head and her inner pain. I really didn't know how I was gonna get continue, I thought I had written myself into a corner with all the inner pain I was putting on Leah, but then I read you're reviews and it hit me. So here you go I hope you all like it. _

_P.S. don't forget to review! ___

Lpov

"Leah, why were you crying?" I here Jacob ask as he lifts my eyes to his. My first instinct is to lie, to protect myself, to put up my ever present shield, but I can't do that to him. _'But can I really tell him the truth? Yes I can, he is mine now, he won't leave me.'_

I look back up at him and smile, my first real smile in as long as I can remember. _'I can trust him, he is my one and only, he won't let me fall.'_ "Do you want the long or the short version?" I ask him softly still smiling up at him.

"I wan the hole story, however long it is." He whispers back to me; his eyes holding nothing but love and compassion for me.

"Let's go back to my place and I'll tell you everything." I can't believe I'm going to tell him everything. In a mater of minuets I will take down all my shields and bare my heart to Jacob. I was scared. I had spent year's strengthening my shields, putting up barriers, never letting anyone get threw, and to just tear that all down… I was scared; truly terrified.

The whole time we were running the same poem was running threw my head, over and over again until we reached my place. As soon as I walked in I headed strait to my room to put some close on. I grabbed something simple, just a white tank top and a kaki skirt; I also grabbed a pair of sweat pants for Jake. As I walked back out I tossed them to him and he slipped them on, they were a little tight but were better that nothing. I also realized they were hot pink, oops.

I walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, I knew I was stalling and Jake probably knew it too. But this was going to be really hard for me; I had a right to stall. With the coffee started I busied my self further with trying to find the sugar and cream. I knew exactly were it was but I was getting desperate now.

Jake came around the counter and put his arms around my and pulled me against his warm chest. I knew I was stalling, that was made clear right then and there. I lean my head back against him and heaved a great sigh. _'It's now or never Leah.'_ With that thought I turned in his warm embrace and looked up into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I have a secret. What you see, isn't the real me." I pause not knowing how to explain this. How do you tell someone that the person you seem to be isn't who you really are? How do you just bare your heart? He looked so confused it made me laugh a little bit. He was so adorable when he was confused. His brows pulling together and the way he cocks his head just slightly, it kinda made this easier; knowing that when it was all said and down I would still have him to hold me.

I blew out the breath I hadn't known I was holing. I looked at our intertwined hands and bit my lip. I was trying I really was, but I didn't know what to say. Jacob was being so patient, I knew he was probably dying of curiosity, but he wasn't saying anything; he was letting me take my time, letting me just get it all out.

I smiled to myself, he was truly great, that's why he needs to know, he needs to know the real me. I took a deep breath and tried again, "I hide myself. What everyone sees is just an act. I pretend to be happy and smile, but I'm not. I don't want to smile; I want to cry, to feel. I want to be able to express my emotions. I want to be able to open up to people, to show them the real me. But I don't want to get hurt again. That's why I'm telling you Jacob, I know you'll never leave me now. I know that when I have a have a bad day I can come home to you, and you'll hold me and tell me everything's gonna be alright; just like you did in the woods.

"Jacob, I love you, with all my being, with everything that I am, and I want you to know me. That I'm not always this well put together person, I hurt. That I'm not this ice queen the pack thinks I am, I feel. I cried for days on end when I became a wolf. To know that every thought I had would no longer be my own, that the pack would here them, I was so scared. Scared they would find out the real me, scared that Sam would find out. But then they didn't and I was relived, I worked so hard on blocking my feeling and thoughts.

"But then I saw you and… It was unbelievable. You were perfect in every way. Words can't describe what I felt that day. It was like Sam was completely erased from my life; like he never happened, there was only you. The only problem was that you didn't see me any differently. I was still the same Leah to you and I was so confused. I thought fate had truly cursed me. That I had imprinted on you, but you not on me. It was offal.

"I guess no one ever noticed that I imprinted because I wasn't happy, I was still so sad, and angry. I guess everyone just thought that it was still directed at Sam, but it wasn't. It was directed at my self, for loving people who had no interest in me. I was crushed, and lonely. But I had to put on my brave face and continue living, even thou I was dead inside." I finished on a mere whisper.

"Leah…" his voice was thick with emotion. I could feel his love for me rolling off him in waves. Yep I had defiantly won the love jackpot with him. He was so caring; he would die for the people he loved. "I love you." He said as he pulled me closer to him, and that was all he had to say.

_AN: So there was my Leah perspective I hope everyone liked it. I really just wanted to turn all that anger and hostility that was Leah into her acting out because she's hurting. So PLEASE read and review I really really really want to here what you think of this chapter. Oh and I don't think this is the end, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna continue with a real plot. _


End file.
